


Тайны

by Yozhik



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Тайны

Про цветы в легенде о Сновидце, кажется, ничего не было. И уж тем более никто - кроме, может быть, духов Абесми - не вспомнит, что же думала о садоводстве собственно Снящаяся. Но, наверное, её оно интересовало – иначе откуда бы ему тогда знать хоть что-то.  
Глупости всё это, конечно, но почему бы и нет. Должно же быть в жизни какое-то нормальное занятие. Ну а что странное – да подумаешь. Всё равно, если кто и увидит вдруг, как генерал Гривус вдалеке от посторонних глаз неторопливо и явно не без удовольствия подстригает и поливает кусты сирени – что ж, этого очевидца даже не придётся убивать…


End file.
